


Late Nights

by LarryLovesStylinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, But not enough for it to be in a daddy harry or baby louis way, Complete, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, Louis is a bit babied in this fic, Love, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-04 06:38:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1769326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarryLovesStylinson/pseuds/LarryLovesStylinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is nervous about their upcoming tour and Harry just wants to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Nights

The 22 year-old brunette grumbled in frustration, shifting again for the sixth time that night. Louis didn't know what was wrong. Really. He normally didn't have this much trouble falling asleep.

In fact, he was usually out like a light as soon as his body hit the covers. He guessed it was the anticipation bubbling up inside of him at the thought of their Where We Are concert being only a couple of days away.

He still couldn't believe the whirlwind of success that had been thrown at them in the last 4 years. He never imagined that he would ever become as famous as he was today.

If someone had told him back when he auditioned for the X Factor that he would meet 5 boys who would become his best friends in the world, have millions of supportive fans, make loads of money, travel all around the world, and have three successful albums, he'd laugh so hard, tears would stream down his face and his sides would start to hurt.

Especially if they told him he would fall in love with one of those best friends, a certain curly haired, corny, green eyed boy, and it would have to be kept a secret from the public eye. Then they'd really have to call an ambulance for him.

Speaking of said curly haired lad, he seemed to be sleeping just fine. Louis carefully turned in the tattooed arms around him to study his boyfriend's peaceful face, shining in the moonlight that peeked through their curtains.

His pink plump lips, swollen from a totally necessary goodnight makeout session hours before, were parted in a little 'O' shape as he inhaled and exhaled little puffs of air.

His long eyelashes were laid delicately on his cheekbones. His tanned skin perfectly smooth. Bright emerald green eyes kept behind fluttering eyelids. His long curly hair falling onto his forehead as he breathed, in and out.

'He is so beautiful. So perfect.' He thought to himself with a tired smile.

Louis slowly reached out and carefully tucked a lock of hair behind his ear, keeping it there, his thumb caressing the taller boy's cheek in a soothing manner.

He froze, thinking he was caught, when Harry mumbled 'Louis' smiling, but soon relaxed as Harry shifted in his sleep, tightening his arms around Louis even more and subconsciously slipping a hand onto the lower part of Louis' bare back, moving it back and forth.

He smiled, continuing his motions, and closed his eyes, hoping his mind would just shut down, but after a couple of minutes, he sighed, knowing he wasn't going to fall asleep.

Taking his hand off of Harry's face, Louis slowly reached down and gripped the edge of the sheets that were over his lower body and legs, uncovering them. Then, cautiously turning back towards Harry, he reached behind him, grabbing his boyfriend's massive hands, and gently unwrapped them from his body.

He slowly slid off of the bed, his feet precariously searching for a spot on the floor that wouldn't creak.

He did a mental victory dance as he successfully made it out of the bed without waking Harry. He was about to shuffle out of the room when he heard Harry grumble and shift a lot more than before.

He quickly turned to find Harry with a frown marring his features and a furrow in his brows, with a searching hand groggily making it's way up the pillow where Louis' head used to lay.

With an endearing smile, Louis leaned over the bed, putting his mouth to Harry's ear, hoping it would settle him.

"Baby, it's okay. Shhh. I'll be right back. Go back to sleep, love." He said in a hushed, soft voice.

The grumbling had stopped, but the frown hadn't gone away. Louis stayed in his place, smoothing the creases on his face until they were all gone.

He carefully leaned back and tiptoed out of the room, taking his time when opening and shutting the door, to not make any noise.

His feet padded down the hallway that led into their spacious kitchen where he made his way to the cabinet. He took out a tea packet, ripping the opening with his teeth, while grabbing his favorite cup out of the dishwasher.

He silently took a kettle out of the pan drawer and held it under the faucet while water poured into it. He then placed it onto the stove and turned it on.

He turned to face the window above the sink, leaning on his elbows, waiting. He guessed he shouldn't have been surprised that he couldn't sleep.

This is how he'd been the year before when they'd been preparing for the Take Me Home tour, and the year before that. It's just how he became whenever he was about to perform somewhere for the first time. He was a nervous wreck before auditioning for the X Factor.

Knowing he'd be seen singing by all his friends and family and anyone watching on the television was enough to keep him up at night, along with the knowledge that he could've be rejected and had his dreams crushed.

He groaned, wiping a hand over his eyes, letting it stay there to prop up his chin. He turned his head slightly to look at the black clock hanging on the wall. Squinting, he saw the time. 3:47 A.M. He groaned again, running a hand through his wavy brown hair, straightening up, his back cracking slightly.

'Lou is going to have an absolute fit over the bags under my eyes tomorrow.' He thought, smiling slightly at the image coming to mind of the motherly figure gasping dramatically over the dark circles.

He was just about to go check on the kettle, but let out a gasp when he felt warm, muscular arms wrap around him, hands being spread out on his stomach.

He felt the boy behind him press his front to his backside, covering Louis' entire back with his chest. He looked to his left to see Harry hooking his chin over his shoulder.

He looked back down at the hands gently rubbing his tummy and slowly trailed his fingertips over the arms surrounding him, causing goosebumps to rise, until he reached the boy's fingers, intertwining them with his own.

Harry stepped closer, making him move until he was trapped between the counter and his boyfriend comfortably, feeling safe and warm. He looked at Harry to see him staring right back, smiling lovingly.

"Baby, why are you up so late? I woke up and you weren't there." Harry pouted, but Louis could see a hint of concern in his eyes.

"Haz, I'm fine, go back to bed." Seeing the hurt expression Harry made at being dismissed and was now trying to hide, he added softly,"I'll be right there and then we can cuddle."

He felt bad for trying to make Harry go away, but he knew how Harry could get if he thought something was wrong with Louis. Growing up with just a sister and a mother guaranteed Harry would be a gentleman for sure, but it also made him develop a very protective personality over the ones he loved and cared for, Louis being at the top of that list, in the category with his family, since he already considered Louis family.

He'd worry himself to death trying to make sure 'his baby' was okay because, in Harry's words, 'he only worried so much because he cared'.

Even though Louis was usually a pretty good liar, after being with each other for such a long time, Harry could easily read Louis like an open book.

While Louis tried to think up a way to convince him further, Harry slowly detached himself from Louis, leaving the blue eyed lad confused.

Until he let out a squeak, that was totally not girly by the way, as he was quickly turned around and lifted off the ground, hitched up to Harry's waistline level, with large hands gripping his butt.

"Harry! What are you doing?! Put me down right now!" Louis gripped Harry's upper arms tightly along with his his legs being wrapped around his waist. Even though Louis knew Harry was more than capable of carrying him, he was scared he would fall.

"Babe, shhh. I got you." Harry said in his naturally deep, comforting voice."I'd never drop you."

Louis decided to trust Harry and let him do what he was going to do. He looked into Harry's beautiful green eyes he'd seen so many times before and Harry stared right back, not worrying about bumping into things seeing as he and Louis had lived there for the past 4 years, knowing the house almost like the back of his hand.

Louis, in return, could read Harry like an open book, not only because Harry was the most obvious person in the world, but he could really see what Harry was feeling, even with only eye contact.

They just had a connection like that, that so many of their friends who knew about them were baffled by. In those green orbs, he saw the worry and concern for him, the confusion as to why he was up at this hour, but most importantly, he saw the love Harry held for him that was always there.

The love that Harry always had when looking at him only, looking at Louis in awe like he was the most precious thing in the world, like he was thinking 'I'm the luckiest person in the world'. Something Louis thought everytime he saw Harry.

He soon snapped out of his trance when he felt his bottom hit a cold hard surface. He looked away from Harry's piercing stare to see he'd brought them to their master bathroom. Other than a toilet, it had a large bath as big as a hot tub, two sinks with one large mirror, and a shower.

Louis saw that Harry had gently placed him down onto the counter, with the taller lad standing in between his legs. He turned, curious eyes asking the question.

"I thought my Boo could use a bath." Harry smiled at him, but quickly hearing his own words, went to revise." No, I didn't mean you like, stink. I just thought a bath would help you relax." He grinned hopefully, wanting to know what was on Louis' mind and wanting to help his baby feel better.

"If you wanted us to go to the bathroom, why didn't you just tell me, so you didn't have to carry me, smarty pants?" Louis teased, but was thinking maybe this would help him get to sleep.

"'Cause it wouldn't have been as romantic." Harry grinned cheekily, slowly running his hands up and down Louis' back.

"Well get on with it then, maid, I'm not getting any younger!" Louis shouted, putting on a sophisticated stern face, while snapping his fingers.

Harry let out a shocked burst of laughter and quickly covered his mouth, but composed himself, only a small smile showing."Yes, sir!" With that, he made his way over to their bath to get the water to start running.

Once the the tub was filled up, Harry made his way back up to Louis. Louis looked into the younger boy's eyes as he carefully helped him off of the counter by gripping his waist.

They locked eyes as Harry slowly slid his hands down to his stomach, feeling all of the muscles contract on his way down.

When Harry's hands reached the tops of his pajama pants, his eyes were silently asking for permission. Louis rolled his eyes playfully. After all this time, Harry sometimes still thought he had to ask.

'Silly boy.' Louis thought fondly.

Harry smiled a little sheepishly, like he could tell what he was thinking, but pulled down his pants, taking in one of the most beautiful sights he's ever seen and ever will see, in his mind's eye. Something only he can see.

When Harry stood up and came face to face with him once more, Louis did the same thing as Harry had done.

Putting his hands onto Harry's chest, he trailed his fingertips down, tracing the sparrows he teared up at when he saw them for the first time, immediately knowing it was them, the butterfly tattoo he loved to look at, admiring the beauty of it, and finally to the top of Harry's pajama bottoms.

Not needing to look at Harry's face, knowing he was more than okay with this, pulled the gray material down, taking in every inch of his beautiful boyfriend's body, something he'd never get tired of.

When Louis stood back up completely straight, Harry gently took his hands and led him to the bath, all the while staring into his eyes and kissing his knuckles tenderly.

Harry, one hand holding his waist, the other holding his, hand, helped him into the water. Right when his body hit the water, he sunk down deep, letting his back hit the wall resting in the slanted built in seat, closing his eyes, breathing out a blissful sigh.

When he opened his eyes, he saw Harry, everything but his head in the water, staring right at him. He languidly lifted his arms out of the water, holds his hands out towards Harry.

Harry slowly waded in his direction and when finally arriving, fit his body in between Louis' knees which were folded to accompany said body, and let his head rest on the right side of Louis' chest, looking up at him.

While Harry wrapped one arm around Louis' back and let the other come up to stroke his chest, Louis wrapped his arms around Harry's neck, letting one hang down Harry's back and the other bend to run his fingers through the younger boy's soft, curly hair, making Harry shudder and close his eyes.

All that was heard was the sound of their combined breathing until Harry broke the silence. 

"Lou, please tell me what's wrong. This isn't like you to be up at this time of night. You're only ever up this late if we go out somewhere or you're sick. Or did you have a bad dream? Or," He hesitated slightly,"d-did I do something to upset you?" He sounded a bit sad when saying the last part.

Harry was going through all of the possibilities as to why Louis was up this late. He wanted to help as much as he could because it hurt him when he saw his Boo hurt, emotionally or physically.

"Oh Harry no, you didn't do anything wrong. It's just I-I-" As sweet as it was of Harry, Louis didn't think Harry could help him.

He was nervous about going on stage, something Harry wasn't. Harry was just so confident in everything he did when it came to singing to a crowd.

Every single time Louis glances at him during show time, Harry's all smiles, not one look of panic or uncertainty gracing his features. He wouldn't understand why he was feeling so nervous.

'I mean, we've been doing this kind of thing for years, performing loads of times, he'll think I'm being ridiculous, even I know I should just suck it up. I'm being such a big baby.' Louis thought, the lack of sleep and his own thoughts starting to make him tear up a bit.

Louis tried to nonchalantly wipe his eyes, but knew it was too late. He saw Harry's eyes widen with urgent panic and concern once he saw the edges of his eyes glistening.

"Baby! What's wrong?! What happened?! Di-Did someone hurt you?!" Harry had jumped to the worst conclusion. He slowly started to feel rage cloud his vision.

You could mess with him, joke him, send him hate until he cried, but no one messed with Louis. Not his baby, Louis. If you did, paparazzi or no paparazzi, he would find you, and make you wish you were in police custody for protection.

What?! No! No one hurt me! I'm just being a whiner, that's all. No need to get upset." Louis rolled his eyes at Harry's assumptions, then looked down.

He felt a finger hook under his chin and nudge him until he looked up, jumping a little as he saw how close they were.

"Baby, if something can bring you to tears, it involves me. I don't care if you cry because of a little cut, if one of your shows got cancelled, or even if it's because we ran out of milk," Louis let out shaky chuckle which made Harry smile.

"I just want to help you because I never like when you're sad. I always want you to be happy." Harry slowly raised himself up so that his nose gently nudged Louis' and moved his head up and down, giving him an eskimo kiss,"so please let me help."

Louis composed himself and took a big breath.

"I'm just, I'm nervous about the tour." Louis looked into Harry's eyes to find any hint of exasperation or irritation, but just found curiosity.

"I just get scared for first performances, you know? I'm always scared that the crowd won't like me, and I just don't want to mess up and ruin it for you and the lads and...I-I feel stupid because we've been doing this for so long, and you and the guys are never nervous!" Louis quickly hid his face into Harry's shoulder, feeling his face heat up.

He felt his face being gently pried from his hiding spot and turned towards Harry's face, which was half shocked, half amused.

Louis closed his eyes and prepared himself for a talk about how stupid he was being.

"Oh love, please look at me." Louis peeked to see Harry's eyes staring at him fondly and lovingly. He was very confused.

Why wasn't he angry at him for being woken up in the middle of the night for such an idiotic problem? "You don't think the boys and I get scared? That's crazy."

"But you're never scared when we're performing." Louis said in a quiet voice.

Harry put his hands on the sides of Louis' face, his thumbs tenderly stroking his over his cheekbones.

"Don't you remember when we sang 'What Makes You Beautiful' for the first time in front of a crowd? Well I do. I was shaking so bad and I messed up. I was so upset in myself. And looking back on it, I wish I'd let someone, which means you, in, because I know you were trying to help me, but I didn't. Which is why I'm glad you told me" Harry let his mouth slowly ghost over Louis', then pressed them fully to his boyfriend's lips, both letting their eyes fall shut.

Their lips slowly moved against each other, Harry pulling himself up to connect them more firmly. He reached up, cradling the side of Louis' face, making him let out a content sigh, while Louis reached up to tangle both hands in his lover's hair.This wasn't a kiss meant to lead to something, it was for comfort, for both of them.

Louis pulled away, even though they both wanted to keep kissing for hours, clearly shown by Harry trying to follow the lips that were sweeter than anything he'd ever tasted.

"Do you still get a little flustered in front of the crowd?" Louis was now relieved that Harry had kept persisting that he open up, because knowing he didn't have to deal with this problem in particular on his own, which he should've known in the first place, took a big weight off his chest, making him feel better than he had in days.

"Course I do! I just try and push it down. Of course it would be easier to talk to an audience if a certain gorgeous blue eyed boy wasn't in front of me half the time and flaunting his perfect features that just refuse to not be ogled at!" Harry teased, putting on a face of mock outrage. Smiling, he dropped his head to Louis' shoulder, mouthing little kisses all over it.

Louis giggled, but then turned serious.

"Haz?"

"Hmm hmmm?

"Thank you. For being so good to me. For not giving up on me." He felt Harry's mouth come to a halt.

"I can't tell you how much I appreciate you a-and how much I care about you and just how thankful I am that you're in my life." Louis teared up again, but this time, out of happiness.

Harry's head stayed there for a few more moments until it slowly came up, eyes glistening, and he looked up in his eyes, as if he was searching for something.

He must have found it, like he does everytime he looked into them. He smiled a wobbly smile.

"And I love you so much, baby. You've changed my life for the better and I never regret a single thing I do with you. Thank you so much for trusting me and letting me in," Harry brought his lips down gently onto his.

"After we get out of the bath, I'll get us some nice, comfy clothes, and when we wake up in the morning, I'm gonna call to see if we can get off early tomorrow so we can just come home and relax, how's that sound baby?" He cooed.

"That'd be amazing." He pecked Harry's lips smiling, receiving a smile in return that was just as blinding.

"After they got out of the tub, they took their time and lovingly dried each other off with the utmost care and slipped on fresh, comfy pajamas pants.

As Louis was about to take his place beside Harry, who was already laying down, arms raised towards him, hands making adorable grabby motions, he heard a faint whistling sound. He felt himself frown, Harry mirroring his expression wondering what was wrong.

"Oi, do you hear that?" He tried to wrack his brain to think of what it was and where it was coming from.

"Hmmm...yeah. I do. It kinda sounds like it's coming from downstairs. I wonder wha-Lou? Lou?!" He eyes widened as Louis sprinted from the room, mumbling something along the lines of,'shit, shit, shit.'

And of course Harry went after him, because no matter where Louis went, Harry would follow.


End file.
